


Come Home To Me

by tadeudz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk Dialing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, post 9x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadeudz/pseuds/tadeudz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a few too many beers and drunk dials Cas, only the conversation takes a strange turn.<br/>Some smut, some angst. I like the combination of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by me therefore all mistakes grammatically or otherwise are my own.  
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this. It might inspire me to write more.

“So Steve..how’s life as a sales associate?” Dean asked, smirking as he mouthed the bottle of beer in his hand and gulped down a third, while waiting for the voice to respond. He couldn't help it. He missed Cas and after six beers he’d summoned the courage to call him. He was a little drunk and apparently that made him snarky. “Had anymore babysitting gigs lately?”

“It’s good Dean. Though I’m not working right now, I’m um…this is awkward.” Cas replied, mumbling something Dean couldn’t quite make out.

“Where are you dude?” he clanked the bottle on the table beside the bed clumsily and a little spilled on the surface. Dean cursed and quickly ran his sleeve over the damp spot. He’d become quite the neat freak, much to Sam & Kevin’s surprise and amusement.

“Well, I’m in a place you’d probably enjoy.” Cas whispered. A heavy bass line thumped in the background.

“Cas, why are you whispering? I can barely hear you. Where the hell are you?” Dean pushed himself up, sitting up against the headboard. “Dude, are you in a strip club?” he asked, grinning.

“A den of iniquity, yes Dean.” Cas murmured down the phone. He could hear Dean chuckling at the other end and frowned. “This is amusing why exactly?”

“Well,” Dean cleared his throat, laughing making him cough a little, “It’s funny Cas because I remember the last time you were in a strip club. Clearly your memory is a little fuzzy or you’d be laughing too.”

“It’s different now. I’m a human Dean. I have these, um…urges.” Cas replied, still whispering into the phone. “It’s awkward Dean, sometimes my body reacts and I can’t control it. I thought by coming here it might help. But now….” He sighed, frustrated. “Now I just feel worse. I’m getting desperate Dean.”

“Oh man.” Dean replied. “I get it Cas, you’re horny.” Dean felt a little out of his comfort zone. It wasn’t really down to him to explain unexpected boners and wet dreams to a former angel. He’d had this talk with Sammy when he was growing up and that seemed kind of par for the course given it was a normal rite of passage for a 12 year old boy. “Have you tried hooking up? What about Nora?” He suggested, palming the back of his neck awkwardly.

“She’s seeing someone else now. This is no good Dean I’m going home.” Cas said, defeated.

“Hey Cas, how about jerking off have you tried that? It helps trust me.” Dean felt his cheeks flush. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation.

“Wait, what? Right now?” Cas asked. “ Well, okay then. But I better go somewhere a little less public.” Cas said, and marched off in the direction of the men’s room, his cell phone still glued to his ear.

“No! Shit! Cas I meant when you’re alone and have some privacy. Godammit!” said Dean, almost shouting into the phone. “Cas? CAS?” suddenly realising that there was no response, he checked the screen. Still connected. What the hell?

“Cas you there buddy?” he asked again.

“Oh Dean, my penis is so hard. It’s so big and hard. I want to have sex again Dean….it’s such an incredibly strong desire. Is…is this what being horny is like for you Dean? Hmmmm…oooh…ummmmm.” Cas was jerking his hand up and down the length of his cock, not sure at first but soon finding a rhythm. He moaned softly into the mouthpiece of the phone and at the other end Dean was in shock.

“Um, Cas…. OK this is kind of awkward…” Dean was saying the words but listening to Cas’ low moaning and heavy breathing was turning him on. So much so his own cock began to twitch beneath the thickness of his jeans.

“Sex is so amazing Dean. I understand it now. Why you like it so much. Humans I mean. The sensations are incredible.” He continued, oblivious to Dean’s protestations. “I want to fuck again. I need to put my dick inside someone. Fuck! Dean are you hard now too?” Cas asked, still gripping his hard on with one hand and propping himself against the bathroom door with the other. “Will you touch your own cock for me?”

Dean was already touching himself. Hearing expletives falling from such an innocent mouth was driving him nuts. He shuffled off his jeans and fisted his length and started to jerk up and down frantically.

“Cas you’re turning me on,” he breathed down the phone. “Tell me what it was like to fuck April.”

“Oh before she killed me, it was incredible. Her skin was very soft and smelled delightful. She sucked my cock and I came in her mouth. Then she let me fuck her from behind like a dog. She liked it when I bit her on the shoulder. She said I made her come when I sucked on her clit,” Cas stroked himself firmly as he connected to the memories of his first sexual encounter.

“God Cas I’m so fucking hard now.” Dean growled, “Do you know what you’ve done to me?”

“I think so Dean. I often think about you when I masturbate.”

“You do?” Dean gasped.

“I imagine myself touching you. Kissing you…God Dean, I want to fuck you so bad.” Cas snarled.

“Oh fuck Cas,” Dean growled, “I want you inside me too Cas,” Dean groaned, all awkwardness had evaporated. His mind was a cloud of lust. The thought of Cas fantasising about fucking him was spurring him on. “I want your beautiful lips around my cock sucking every drop of my come. Fuck Cas, I’m gonna come so hard in your mouth. Ughhhh…Jesus FUCK!” Dean came hard and as he did so, he heard Cas on the other end growl.

“Dean, fuck I’m going to come too. Gnnnnnngggg!” He shot his load into the disgusting toilet bowl as he did so his knees buckled. “I need you Dean,” Cas crumpled on the floor of the toilet stall, his pants around his ankles and his cock limp and sticky. His voice strangled and torn with emotion, Cas began to cry. Big watery tears rolled down his face and he sobbed into the phone.

“I goddam miss you, you son of a bitch.” Dean said, his voice choking.

“I miss you too Dean,” Cas replied, between sobs.

“Cas please don’t cry. I need you too. Come home to me baby.”

“I’m coming home Dean.” Cas sobbed.


End file.
